


Don't

by blackXroseXdying



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackXroseXdying/pseuds/blackXroseXdying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey stops Ian from leaving in 3x12</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been watching Shameless pretty much non stop for the last week and I had to write this.  
> It ended up a lot shorter than I'd hoped.

Ian couldn't believe it had worked. The I.D, all the other paperwork...it had all gone exactly as he had planned. He was getting out, away from the shit-show that his 'relationship' with Mickey had turned into.  
Ian sat in his seat halfway down the bus, clutching onto his bag on the floor in front of him, happy that this was finally happening, but still feeling a little terrified at what was to come, at the possibility of getting caught. The bus started to move forwards slowly, and as it pulled away from the curb Ian faught to keep the smile off his face.  
He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and cursed himself for not turning it off or leaving it behind when he saw Mickey's name flashing across the screen. Not knowing why, he answered.  
"What?" he said, heart racing, his voice flat and steady.  
"Get off that damn bus Gallagher." Mickey's voice was shaky and panting, but still managed to sound like a growling demand. Before Ian could ask why, Mickey continued. "Don't. You dare. Leave. I know that so much shit has happened between us, more bad than good recently, and I know that I fucked shit up even more by marrying..." Mickey took a deep breath, his voice softening. "I know you don't believe me, but I had no choice. Just get off the damn bus before it turns that corner, and I'll explain everything. Please." His voice cracked on the last word and Ian made up his mind.  
He ended the call to Mickey without saying a word, and stood up. "Stop the bus." he called out, and had to brace himself on the back of the seat in front of him when the driver slammed on the brakes.  
Ian made his way down the aisle to the front and was stopped by one of the Officer's in the seat right behind the driver. "Is there a problem here?" the Officer said.  
Ian glanced out the window; in the reflection in the side mirror he could see Mickey slowly from a run to a walk, eventually coming to a stop and staring at the now unmoving bus.  
"This is a...it's a mistake. I can't do this. My family..." he felt himself rambling, and only stopped because the Officer had stepped aside.  
Ian ran down the few steps and off the bus, running the short distance between him and Mickey. The bus door creaked shut and the engine rumbled. It wasn't until it had disappeared that Mickey spoke.  
"He was gonna kill you. Terry. He threatened, more like promised, to kill you and make me watch if I didn't marry her. And I know what you said about not being my fucking mistress, but you won't be. It's just a stupid fucking piece of paper with her. She means nothing to me, not like you do. You know I never thought I'd fucking say some shit like this, to anyone, but... " Mickey looked away, biting his lip. "I don't know when it happened, or how, but somewhere since that first time - it probably happened that first time, when you came to get the gun back, and that's why I kept coming back. Somehow you managed to claw your way into my fuckin' head, and I can't seem to get you out. At first I was pissed, but...after you left last night, I realised that I'd made the biggest mistake of my life. Not telling you how I feel. I don't know when it happened, but I ah...I think I...I love you."  
Ian looked around them, noting that the street they were on was completely deserted - save for the old homeless man asleep in the alley a few feet away - and with a small smile on his face, gripped tight to Mickey's shirt and pulled him forwards, pressing their lips together, hard, trying to to pour every feeling he had for Mickey into that one kiss. He felt Mickey move even closer, toes of their shoes overlapping, chest pressed together, Mickey's fingers gripping tight to the sides of Ian's army jacket.  
When they eventually pulled apart, they were bother breathing heavily, resting their foreheads together; Mickey's eyes closed.  
"Should've said all that last night. We wouldn't be standing here right now." Ian said, earning a light smile from Mickey. "We've been through too much shit Mickey, and this is just another pool of crap we gotta swim through."  
"You know this ain't gonna be easy, right?" Mickey said.  
"Yeah? Well it's a good thing we got each other, huh?"  
"So fuckin' gay Gallagher." Mickey breathed out between the short kisses Ian pressed to his lips.  
"I love you too, asshole." Ian laughed, smiling.


End file.
